Life in Skyrim
by shrimpeater
Summary: Kod, Farkas's son, is on a quest to find his place in life. He'll discover that the Gods have big plans for him to accomplish...like defeating Alduin. OC story, will involve Farkas, Vilkas, Cicero later , will not actually go with the story line to the game. Future Yaoi. Story also On , written by me, Shrimpeater. Will have pictures up soon there.
1. Chapter 1: Life of the Companions

Chapter 1: the life of the companions

Jorrvaskr. The hall of Ysgramor himself. The mead hall of the companions.

Surprisingly sturdy building, although made of wood and stone.

Behind this mead hall is a training yard, where our story doesn't truly begin...

"Father...Today I will triumph"

The small black haired boy spoke, trying to sound manly. He lifted his steel dagger in a defensive position in front of him as his second dagger was placed strategically behind him, hidden from the older man's view. The ten year old child was at least three feet tall, compared to the grown man in front of him. The boy wore a cream cloth shirt that had no sleeves and black pants. No shoes on his feet, and from his ankles down were covered in mud. His neck length hair black as night and his skin almost pale as fresh fallen snow. The boy had Khajiit in him, his feline ears over his head were drawn flat, as if waiting for the prey to approach. The child's eyes were that of a Nord, light green, that shined as the sun set over the mead hall.

The man he claimed as his father was well past 6 feet tall, Black hair that fell to his shoulders, The man's skin was a tad darker than the boy's skin, marks and cuts fell all over in random spots on his skin that was visible. The large Nord man had black war paint around both of his soft green eyes, showing experience in battle. He wore the silver Wolf armor given to the Circle members of the companions.

In his hands, he held no weapon. Knowing that he could defeat his son with out a large weapon.

"Come then boy"

Farkas called his son out on his Hesitation.

The boy shivered up and dropped the daggers to the ground and ran full speed at Farkas, who caught the child and flipped him upside down, holding him by his legs.

"FATHER! PUT ME DOWN!" The boy began to yell, struggling to get out of his father's grasps.

Farkas laughed loudly, getting the attention of his Twin who was sitting in the deck looking part of the yard.

Vilkas had been catching up on some history reading when His youngest Nephew yelled at his father to drop him. He sighed, shaking his head, wondering how Farkas could deal with such a small creature. Vilkas quietly thanked the gods that he had a husband and no need for children.

By this time, the child had begun to laugh and giggle, being tickled by Farkas.

"Um...Uncle Vilkas?"

Another voice came into his ears. He turned his head to look behind him. There stood his eldest Nephew. Black hair draping over his shoulders, like his father's hair. Ice blue eyes and the same almost white skin as the youngest. His hair draped over his right side of his face, almost covering his right eye. His ears were also that of a Khajiit, black and pointed feline ears. His black war paint was circled around his eyes, similar to Vilkas and Farkas's war paint. He wore shining scaled armor, golden metal with brown and white furs.

The 19 year old nephew was struggling to keep another man standing. Vilkas recognized the man as his own husband, Sullevan.

Black short hair that would occasionally stand, darker than tan skin and a rough five o'clock shadow around his chin. The Breton's war paint lined down his left eye, his drunken eyes were a deep blue. He had a scar over his nose and under his left eye. He wore ancient nordic armor, that smelled of death to the 19 year old.

"um...we went to the Bannered mare...and he over drank" The late teen was soft spoken for a young man.

"I didn't over drink" Sullevan began in his drunken stupor, "Kod and I were celebrating! He's finally a man!" Sullevan patted the 19 year old's chest, "He's a warrior now! I finished teaching him everything I know"

Vilkas smirked, shaking his head at his husband as Kod began to get the drunken man a chair to sit next to Vilkas.

After struggling with Sullevan, Kod sat across from Vilkas, noticing his father and his younger brother still quarreling.

"So you're finally a warrior?" Vilkas raised a brow towards his eldest Nephew, Kod.

The half nord shrugged, His Khajiit ears lazily limping, "According to Uncle Sullevan I am.. but I think he's a tad late on that" He rested his arms on the table before them, showing insecurity.

"Yeah...now I'll we need to to is turn him into a man!" Sullevan broke into the conversation, "Find him a woman or a man or something"

Vilkas sighed, shaking his head as Sullevan turned to look at Kod. "You make me proud Kid! If I had a son...he would be nothing like you!"

Kod stared at his drunk uncle with a raised brow, slightly tilting his head.

Vilkas shook his head quickly to Kod, "Don't think about it for too long..." he warned as Sullevan began his speech to Kod.

"Even if you are still a Virgin" Sullevan slammed his palm on the wooden table, getting a jolt and a glare from both Vilkas and Kod, "I'm still proud of you! I know one day you'll find yourself a nice tree to settle down with...and have a bunch of Tree babies"

Kod's Khajiit ears dropped, slightly depressed that his uncle thought the only being who would be interested in him would be a tree.

Vilkas sighed, making Sullevan rest his head on the table, telling him to take a nap, getting a drunken "I'm not a child" from Sullevan.

"Ignore the drunk...he doesn't know what he says" Vilkas began, trying to cheer up his eldest Nephew.

"Yes...the drunk that thinks that the only being I'll ever fornicate with is a tree" Kod's sarcasm couldn't be flawed, His eyes were downed in emotionless stare to Vilkas.

Vilkas shrugged, returning to his book, "At least its not a pile of dirt or a rock"

At that, Kod's forehead hit the table, causing Sullevan to yell about an attack on Jorrvaskr. The drunk got up and ran over to Farkas, grabbing the youngest son and yelling to save the women and children first.

Vilkas watched and then looked to Kod, who's face was still in the wood of the table. "I think I would have preferred the Dirt...Its soft and you don't have to look for a hole" Kod's voice was slightly muffled by the table.

Vilkas shook his head again, No getting threw to his nephew.

Kod looked up and stared at Vilkas with a questionable look. "How did you know the companion life was for you?" he asked him.

Vilkas looked up from his book and rested his head on his hand in thought, "I just knew...We were children when we arrived here" Vilkas's thoughts went threw memories, "I just knew I suppose..."

Kod, not impressed with the answer, sighed heavily and turned his head to watch his father laugh at Sullevan and his little brother, His brother fighting the drunk and telling him to put him down.

Vilkas then raised a brow to Kod, "Do you not want to be a companion?" he asked.

Kod looked up at Vilkas with a look of worry, "I've thought about it...I mean, My family is nothing but companions...and I'm sure that Anita and Jergan will become companions...so why should I?" He asked, finally sitting up, talking seriously to Vilkas.

Vilkas was stumped, His face read utter confusion. He then collected his thoughts and ruffled the back of his hair, "...I don't know what to tell you..."

Kod sighed, getting up from the table and walking away silently, heading back to his family's home in the hold.

Farkas, after watching Kod walk away, walked over to Vilkas, who seemed to be in thought.

"What happened?" Farkas asked his twin as he sat down next to him.

"Kod doesn't want to be a companion..." Vilkas struggled to look his twin in the eye, in case a rage came from the bigger twin.

Farkas remained emotionless and finally sighed, "I know he won't be...there's something in the boy...he's an strange one" he told Vilkas, "Swan and I knew it would come...something we noticed early on..."

"But he's a great warrior. I remember the day you gave him his long sword" Vilkas told Farkas, still in shock. "How did you know?"

Farkas shrugged, "Just a feeling, Vilkas...He's meant for other things..." Farkas sighed as Sullevan and Jergan came back. Jergan jumping towards Farkas.

"FATHER! UNCLE SULLY IS TRYING TO THROW ME OFF THE SHIP AGAIN!"

The youngest son of Farkas yelled at him.

Farkas laughed as Vilkas decided to drop the subject.

* * *

~~~Breezehome, Whiterun hold, a bit past mid night~~~

Kod was sitting in his and his younger brother's room, wearing nothing but linen pants.

Although tall, Kod was not as buff as his father, slender and thin, like a male Khajiit.

Jergan was sleeping soundly in his bed. Kod was still awake, thoughts protruding his mind like a plague. He finally swung his legs over the edge of his bed and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed a satchel and began to stuff some items into the satchel. Some Healing potions, Some gold that he made working with his father, a bar of soap to keep himself clean. He shuddered at the dirt idea from before, He hated being dirty.

He quickly got dressed into his scaled armor again and grabbed his steel long sword, the gift from his father. He strapped it to his back and proceeded to open the window from his room.

He glanced at Jergan, making sure the child was still asleep and climbed out of the window and quickly shut it again. He slide down the first story roof and landed like a cat on the ground on the street. He silently thanked the gods that he was part Khajiit or that would have killed him.

"Evening Kodlak"

A deep, nord male voice struck the late teen off his guard and quickly turned to face Breezehome's front door, defensive positioned.

There, leaning on the front door was Kod's father, Farkas. Still wearing his wolf armor.

"Father...I..." Kod dropped the defensive stance and stood up straight again. "I...this isn't what it looks like..."

Farkas smiled to his son and shook his head, "Lets walk to the gate...That is where you were going...right?" Farkas asked Kod, showing no fear or remorse.

Kod, becoming insecure again, nodded and walked side by side with his father.

The two rivaled in height, but Kod was much thinner compared to Farkas.

Kod then began to speak, "Father...I know this looks bad...but I...I mean-"

"Every bird needs to leave the nest eventually" Farkas cut into Kod's speech, "You're mother had to leave her home land because there was nothing left for her" He looked to Kod as they past the smith, walking towards the gate.

Kod nodded, knowing the story of how his mother got to Skyrim.

"We all have our place in this life, Ysmir didn't set us here with out a reason" Farkas told him as the two opened the wooden gate of Whiterun to the outside stone fences. "You have to as well.."

Kod finally looked up at his father, "So you aren't angry with me for not wanting to be a companion?"

Farkas shook his head and patted his son's back, "Not in the least...Its a road I would have enjoyed you to be on..but its not for everyone." Farkas explained to the late teen. "Now go, find you're place in Skyrim...We'll be here if you ever need a place to rest"

Kod stared at his father, such disbelief in his eyes. He then became eager and quickly hugged his father before running out of the front gates and on to the road.

Farkas watched till Kod was out of sight. "Good Luck Kodlak" he whispered to himself proudly.

~End of chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2: Helgen

Chapter 2: Dragon attack

Kod's consciousness was beginning to come around. He could hear someone across from him speaking to him.

"Hey son...you alright?"

He heard a deep nordic male voice speaking to him. Kod shook his head, groaning to force himself to wake up. What happened? Where was he?

He blinked a few times, suddenly feeling a sharp pain to his head. He brought up his arms, trying to soothe the pain but to no avail.

That's when Kod looked to his hands. His wrists were bound together by rope. He looked down at himself quickly, finding not his scaled armor but rags on his body.

He huffed angrily as the man across from him spoke again, "So you're finally awake kid...You were trying to cross the boarder right?"

Kod nodded, "Yes sir"

"Sir?" The Blond nord across from him laughed, the man was also bound by his wrists. His hair hung over the man's head like a dirty mop and a single braid off the left side of his face. The man didn't have any war paint or scars that Kod could tell on his face. But with closer inspection, the man had a similar 5 o'clock shadow, like his father.

That's when Kod remembered what was happening. He was caught in the middle of a fight between the Imperial Legion and a group of Stormcloaks!

He was trying to cross the boarder into Morrowind, going to start a new life on his own. He sighed, guessing the Gods liked him in Skyrim.

The nord man finally stopped laughing. "You're well mannered kid...what's your name?" he asked Kod, leaning forward in his seat.

Kod relaxed and leaned back in his own seat, "Kod, sir" Kod answered softly, his Khajiit ears drawing flat.

"I'm Ralof, That there is horse thief" The blonde nord nudged his shoulder to his left, showing another nord man sitting next to him.

Kod hadn't noticed the man till now, He groaned again, his headache getting worse.

The 'horse thief' growled at Ralof, "I told you, my name is Lokir...and if it hadn't been for you Stormcloaks, I would have been halfway to Hammerfell by now" The brunette nord barked at Ralof, who was chuckling at the horse thief.

After getting a "Shut up back their" From the Legion solider, who had been driving their horse pulled cart they were in.

The man called Lokir turned to another in the cart with them. The man on Kod's right, that Kod hadn't noticed till now either.

Kod grumbled at himself as Lokir spoke, "What's wrong with him, huh?" he asked, staring at the other blonde nord man.

This man wore Black clothing, almost robe looking clothing. He seemed clean enough for Kod's liking, unlike Ralof or Lokir, which both smelled like horse dung from where he was sitting.

"Watch your tongue, you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!" Ralof had become slightly angry when the man asked.

Kod shook his head, "No need to get angry like that..." Kod whispered, getting a Glare from Ralof and a look from Ulfric, who seemed to come out of his own thoughts.

Ulfric was bound at the wrists and mouth, so his speech was cut. The older Nord's deep blue eyes scanned Kod's own eyes.

Kod shivered up, not really trying to stare down Ulfric, but still trying to remain in eye contact with the man.

Common curtsey, Kod supposed.

The Jarl finally, after a few moments, looked away from Kod to Ralof, pointing his head to Kod.

Ralof nodded and then looked to Kod. "The Jarl wants to know what a boy like you is doing here?"

Kod narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a boy, I've made it to my 19th winter. And I was heading to Morrowind, trying to find my way in life..." Kod then huffed, leaning back in his seat again, "...Which isn't probably for long now..." He saddened.

Ralof stared at Kod and then tilted his head, "Boy...are you a Nord?" he asked Kod curiously.

"My father is a Nord...my mother is a Khajiit" Kod answered him, looking to and from Ralof and the Jarl, who had suddenly taken interest.

"So a mixer huh?" Ralof asked as Kod nodded.

Kod then remembered his father's long sword, it wasn't on his person. He looked around frantically for a moment, causing Ralof to stare in confusion and the Jarl to ignore him.

"What's wrong with you boy?" Ralof asked, sounding slightly disturbed.

"My long sword...It was given to me by my father. Where is it?" Kod asked in a rush, never really rushing before in his life. His heart was in his throat, loosing something precious like that was worse than dying.

Ralof shrugged, "They took everything off of you when they hit you in the head two days ago"

Kod grumbled and leaned forward, his heart slowing down. He made a mental note of not to rush again, it wasn't good for his heart.

"So its been four days then...since I left home..." Kod rested his forehead into his hands, although bound.

Ralof eyed the Jarl, who silently pointed at Kod with his head. Ralof then tilted his head. "Where are you from boy?" he asked as Kod looked up at Ralof again.

"...I'm from Whiterun..." Kod answered softly, sitting back up, "...Maybe I should have just stayed and became a companion...then I wouldn't be in this mess"

Ralof then laughed at Kod, Kod staring at the elder man, trying to understand.

Ralof finally sat back and looked at Kod, "The companions? Your family is in the companions?"

Kod shrugged, "My mother is the current Harbinger...I was named after the last one"

At that Ralof became serious, staring at the boy. "You were named after Kodlak Whitemane?"

Kod nodded quickly as the Imperial soldier ahead of the carts called for a General Tullius and telling him that the heads men was waiting.

Kod saw another cart ahead of theirs, full of other stormcloaks.

He couldn't see who or what they were.

Lokir began to panic as the Jarl grumbled under his breath.

Ralof suddenly became saddened, wondering in his own thoughts.

Kod looked around as they entered a small town. He didn't recognize it at all. Living in Whiterun mostly, the farthest he'd ever been was to Rorikstead.

"This is Helgan...I used to be sweet on a girl from here" Ralof whispered and then smiled sadly, asking something about Berries and Mead.

Kod stared in slight disbelief at Ralof, how could someone think of Mead at a time like this?

He sighed and looked around, people of Helgan were starting to notice who they were and getting the children inside the homes.

The two carts finally came to a halt, causing the four men to sway a tad.

"Why are we stopping?" Lokir asked in a panic.

"Why do you think? The end of the line" Ralof then looked to Kod with sad eyes, "Come one boy, lets not keep the gods waiting for us"

Kod grimaced, He wasn't ready to meet the gods just yet. As they all got out of the carts, Kod was able to see those from the second cart. A male red headed nord, a female dark elf, a Red furred male Khajiit and an Argonian, light green scales and orange spike like hair coming from the back of his head. All four wore stormcloak armor, The dark elf wore a dark blue cowl over her head, covering her hair.

The dark elf was red eyed and deep blue skinned, Her body slim and petite, abnormal for a dark elf honestly. Under her eyes were two white lines of war paint, horizontal under her eyes.

The Khajiit was large and brawly, his arms barely fit in front of him to be tied. He had dark red hair and white lines over his face, like a tiger's paint. His eyes were deep green and cat like, like Kod's own eyes.

The Argonian was small, taller than the Dark elf, but thin. He had horns that curved frontwards towards his face on each side of his head. His eyes were ice blue and constantly searching, no fear in his eyes.

Neither the argonian or the Khajiit had any marks or paint on their faces.

They began to call each prisoner to line up across from the headman's block.

The Jarl was first, then Ralof was called. Lokir was called but he took off in a run, trying to get away. It didn't happen, since the Imperial archers were amazing at what they did.

Kod closed his eyes, hearing he arrow pierce Lokir. He shivered, having not actually seen any person die before him.

"You! Step forward" The imperial nord Soldier called Kod forward. Kod obeyed quietly and was then asked, "Who are you?"

"Kodlak of Whiterun" He told the Nord man.

There was a gasp from a few of the nords in the area who heard his name. Kod ignored it and stared at the nord. This nord was also brunette, slightly smaller than most nords. His eyes were a off blue and his skin was pale enough, not as much as his own, but still pale enough.

Kod looked around for a moment, the people of Helgan were staring at him, wondering and whispering among themselves.

The soldier gulped and nodded, "Uh...I see...Captain" He got the attention of the imperial armor wearing woman next to him, "What should we do, he's not on the list?" He asked her.

"Forget the list, He goes to the block" She answered swiftly.

The nord saddened and nodded, "By your orders Captian." He then turned to Kod, "I'm sorry, Follow the Captian, prisoner..." He ordered weakly.

Kod grumbled, his ears falling flat, slowly following the female in Imperial armor.

After falling in line with the rest of the Stormcloaks, An older imperial man began to talk to the Jarl.

"-You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into Chaos! And now the Empire will put you down" The gray, short haired man in Imperial General armor was yelling at Ulfric.

Kod looked to his left, standing next to him was the Dark Elf girl.

She was much smaller than he was. She was staring at Ulfric, and then looking about for a moment, as if waiting for something.

Just then, They heard a loud beastly yell threw the Valley. Kod looked at the sky, awaiting to see what made that horrifying sound.

The dark elf girl looked to Kod, "Keep your wits about you. Something is coming" she Whispered to him. Her voice was not that of a Dark elf, her voice was screeched and High classed.

"What was that?" Kod heard from one of the Imperials.

"Its nothing, carry on" Tullius told them and stepped back getting a "Yes sir" from the Captain.

The captian turned to a priest of Arkay, telling her to give the prisoners their last rites.

As the priest began, the red headed nord on Kod's right walked towards the chopping block.

"Oh, for the love of Talos, Lets just get this over with" He urged as they got him down on the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" His final question as the Axe from the headsman came down, making a swift, clean cut.

Kod shut his eyes and looked away, hearing the cut of flesh and bone to the sound of metal from the axe.

"You imperial bastards!" The dark elf yelled at them, getting a glance over a shoulder from Ulfric.

The Argonian had looked away as well. Not stomaching it well, he threw up what ever had been in his stomach.

Kod sighed, it was over for now.

"As fearless in Death as he was in Life" Ralof whispered to Kod, getting the late teens attention.

"Next...The mixed in rags" The captain pointed to Kod.

Just then, the same beastly roar sounded again threw the valley.

Kod gulped as the Dark elf leaned to him, "You will survive... It's almost here..." She whispered to Kod as the imperials argued for a moment about what was going on.

Kod walked forward and awaited to be pushed down in front of the headsman.

As his head rested on the wooden block, he saw his father and mother, his uncles and siblings before his eyes.

"...Good bye to you all..." Kod whispered sadly, shutting his eyes, awaiting for the instant death.

From behind him, He could hear the Dark elf again. "Death is not your Destiny today...Dragonborn..." She spoke, causing others to look at her confusingly.

Just then the imperials began to panic, causing Kod to look up at the tower behind the headsman. A large black dragon landed, causing fire to rain from the sky.

Kod watched in awe, his heart racing again as he was lifted up by someone's strong hands on the back of his shirt.

"Come on boy, lets find cover" Ralof told him as they ran towards a tower. As they ran in, the red furred Khajiit shut the door and Kod landed on the ground on his knees, trying to breath.

"I told you you wouldn't die" The dark elf girl was standing above him now, with a steel dagger in her hand. She quickly ripped off the tie around Kod's wrists.

"Thank you miss" Kod thanked her quietly as she helped him up.

"Don't mention it" She told him as Ralof got off the wall he was leaning on.

"Jarl Ulfric...what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked as Ulfric looked out the window to see the destruction laid out before them.

"Legends don't burn down villages" Ulfric whispered as Kod went to his side, looking out the window as well.

Kod was speechless at this moment, never had he imagined a dragon being on Nirn...ever.

"Ralof, you and the boy get out of here" Ulfric told Ralof, "We'll follow you out and meet you in Windhelm."

Ralof nodded and grabbed Kod's shoulders, pulling him away from the window and towards the top of the tower. "C'mon, you can't stall like that" Ralof warned Kod as they made it to the second floor.

As Kod laid a step on the second floor, the black dragon broke threw the wall on Kod's right and blew Flame threw.

Ralof pulled Kod back by his arms, keeping the teen from getting burned.

They waited a moment before the dragon stopped and flew away.

"Oh Mara, It almost killed us!" Kod could feel his panic meter filled to the brim, He put his hand on his chest, "Oh gods" He felt the world swirl around him and something inside his chest pained. As the world went black around him, he saw Ralof, yelling for someone come up and give him a hand.

Kod then felt his body grow cold as his eyes shut.

"...dragons..."

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 The Stormcloak View

Chapter 3: The Stormcloak view

Kod awoke to the sound of a fire pit's crackle. He groaned trying to sit up, moving his arms above him to get them under him so he could lift himself up.

"You shouldn't be moving"

He heard that screechy voice again. He blinked a few times to get the dark elf in view. She was now wearing Black robes, Her hood was hung behind her. The Dark elf's hair was snow white, not a flaw of black or gray, pure white.

He groaned and remained laying back. She was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Guys, He's awake" She called someone over to her.

The Khajiit and Argonian walked over to where he had been laying. He realized he was in a bed, stone walls and the bed post the Khajiit had decided to lean on.

The Argonian was wearing green and cream colored robes, mages robes by the looks of it.

The Khajiit was wearing some ripped up armor, Fur by the look of it.

"Are you okay?" the Argonian asked quickly, "You past out at Helgan and we dragged you all the way here...although it took us two days to get here" The Argonian quickly explained. His voice was fast, sounding child like almost.

"I'm...alright ..." Kod answered softly, sighing at the end. "I don't know what happened..."

"It was either shock or something inside of you isn't working right" the Dark elf told him. "George, Help me sit him up"

The Khajiit grumbled quietly as he went to Kod's right, the dark elf on Kod's left. They both placed a hand on Kod's back and helped him sit up. Kod sat up, not noticing that his chest was bare and he wasn't wearing anything under the blanket that laid over his lower body.

After getting Kod up, The dark elf handed him a vile of a red liquid, "Drink up, it'll help you a lot" She told him happily.

He took the potion and drank it down, feeling the effects almost instantly. He felt a cleansing in his chest, the small amount of pain left, vanished from his form and he breathed a little easier now.

"Thank you miss" Kod told her, bowing his head to her.

"you don't have to call me that" The dark elf sat back down, "I'm Silverus Alberta Stormcloak. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak's daughter"

The dark elf seemed proud of her back ground, lifting her fist up towards him, showing strength.

Kod remained quiet as the Argonian spoke, "I'm Nolan, and that's George" The Argonian pointed to himself and then to the Khajiit leaning on the bed post again.

The Khajiit half waved, not saying a word.

"I'm Kod" Kod answered softly, staring towards the Argonian.

A knock came at the door as the four of them remained quiet. The wooden door at the other end of the room opened and there stood the Jarl himself, unbound and still really clean for Kod's liking.

"Ah...our friend is awake" The Jarl's accent was thick, Kod began to think that the Jarl should be constantly talking about Sovngarde or Nordic History.

Kod ignored the thoughts as the Jarl walked closer, "I'm glad to see that you survived son" Ulfric told him, walking to the other side of George. "Silverus, what was wrong with him?" he asked, turning to the Dark elf.

Kod stared at the Jarl for a moment, Ulfric was indeed a Nord. But He guessed not everything could make sense. He was reminded with the tilt of his Khajiit ears.

"I'm not sure Father, I am only a mage after all, I'm no Physician" Silverus folded her arms and sighed, "What ever it was, its gone now"

Ulfric nodded and turned to Kod again, "I had someone retrieve your things from the Imperials." he told Kod, getting the others attention to leave the young man to get dressed.

"Thank you my Jarl, you're too kind" Kod bowed his head to Ulfric.

"You can thank me when you come down for dinner, I have something to discuss with you" Ulfric told him as the other three left the room to allow Kod to dress in peace, "Just follow the stairs down, you can't miss the giant dinner table" Ulfric told Kod as he shut the door behind him.

Kod began to get up, not having to much difficulty, except maybe stiff muscles.

He noticed his scaled armor on top of a dresser next to the door. He got up slowly, trying to gain control of his stiff muscles.

Kod walked over to his armor and noticed His father's gift to him, his long sword. He silently thanked the Gods that it was undamaged. He got he armor on, fastening it over his chest and shoulders. As he began putting the Gauntlets on, he began to think about where he was. Ulfric was the Jarl of Windhelm...the head operations of the Stormcloak army. After getting his boots on, he noticed a small window to the outside. He went over to it and looked out at the City of Windhelm.

He could see the Windhelm guards below his window, a few nords and dark elves wandering the city. Kod grumbled, not actually sure if he would want to be a Stormcloak. He never actually paid any attention to the war anyway. He lived in Whiterun after all, the place that hasn't made a choice between The Stormcloaks or the Imperials.

He grumbled, It was rude to simply run away and leave Windhelm without the Jarl noticing.

He grumbled walking away from the window and grabbed his blade, strapping it to his back again.

He inhaled and nodded, It was the right thing to do. This group of Stormcloaks saved his life. It was only right that he would give them his strength to their cause.

Kod opened the door and walked down the stone stairs to the main hall of The Hall of kings. The stone room was the throne room, Kod was sure of it.

A large wooden table sat in the center of the giant hall, it was rectangular and long, a large feast lay on the table.

Kod's eyes widened at the feast, looking around, noting the large percentage of cooked meat on the table.

The Jarl and a few of his kin sat around the table, eating and talking.

Kod noticed the three from before, Silverus, George and Nolan.

A new man that Kod never seen before was also sitting with them, he was another Nord, brawly and large. He wore what looked to be bear fur on his head and shoulders.

Kod cringed slightly, wondering if the man had ever wrestled a bear before, and if so...was that the bear on his shoulders?

Kod shook his head, he thought to much.

Silverus was the first to see Kod and waved him down, making him sit next to her, on her right. At the edge of the table, next to Jarl Ulfric, who was at the head of the table.

"Its about time boy" the man across from Kod spoke up, Hardy nord voice and a bit older than most nords. "Ulfric told me you past out at Helgen...What happened?" he asked.

Kod shook his head and looked to the older man, "I'm not sure..." He answered honestly and saddly.

Ulfric coughed and shook his head, "Now Galmar, that's not way to treat our guest" He glared at his associate and then turned to Kod.

"Now to the real reason for this 'dinner gathering'..." Ulfric became monotone as Silverus spoke up to Kod first.

"Become a Stormcloak with us" She pipped up eagerly.

Kod, after a moment of startled fear, stared at Silverus, "The Stormcloaks."

Kod then looked to Ulfric, "I don't understand why you would want someone like me to be a Stormcloak"

Silverus frowned slightly and looked to Ulfric.

"You said you wanted to Thank us for saving you, I'm certain that Silverus could find something meaningless for you to do...but where's the adventure in that?"

Ulfric leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, his face was still nonchalant about the conversation.

Kod nodded, being raised by companions, he was used to finding adventure, used to fighting often.

He just had to remember to stay calm.

"That's why I want to invite you to be a Stormcloak-"

"If you pass my test that is" Galmar chuckled in, cutting Ulfric off, making the Jarl glare at his friend.

Kod raised a brow at Galmar, "A test?"

"A test of Strength if you will. There's a stone formation outside of Windhelm, the place is called Serpent stone isle, Go kill an ice Wrath out there and come back with its teeth." Galmar explained as Kod stood up.

"Fine, I'll bring it..." Kod nodded, "I'll become a Stormcloak"

Silverus Squeeled happily as Ulfric sighed.

Nolan then jumped over to Kod, "Come with me, I'll show you to our place" Nolan then began to walk away, towards the front doors of the palace.

After walking into the cold streets of Windhelm, Kod spoke to Nolan. "So, whats the deal? Why is this the first thing they think of?" Kod asked Nolan, who turned to him, now walking backwards.

Nolan shrugged, "I dunno, it was the first thing Silverus thought of for saving your life" He explained and then chuckled, "I was really scared you would say no"

Kod shrugged and looked around, There were nords and Dark elves everywhere. No Khajiit or Argonian.

Kod then looked to Nolan, "Why is an Argonian a stormcloak?" he asked the Argonian.

Nolan pondered for a moment before turning back around, "I dunno, Following Silverus really, She found us outside of one of those Dwemer ruins...We didn't do so well inside it" Nolan saddened, talking about it.

Kod nodded as they arrived at a two story house. It was wooden and very nordic in style. Nolan walked threw first and left the door open for Kod. Kod sighed and followed the Argonian into the house, shutting it behind him.

The house was rather furnished and full of stuff.

"Our rooms are on the second floor, C'mon" Nolan grabbed Kod's wrist and dragged him up the stairs to the second floor.

Kod noticed the armory on the second floor.

As they quickly passed by, Nolan stopped in front of the first room, "This one is George's room, I'm down stairs in my own room" He then walked past this room to a third room on the right wall, "And this one is yours, I know its small but I hope you like it" Nolan nodded. "Do you need anything else?" he asked.

Kod looked inside, inspecting the room. Clean enough, small but fine. "It's fine...but I would like a parchment and something to write with...if that's alright?"

Nolan nodded and ran into George's room, coming back with an ink bottle, a quill and a few rolls of paper.

"Are you writing a letter?" he asked Kod as Kod took the things out of Nolan's hands.

"I have to send a letter to my family, telling them about everything that's happened. And if there's a Dragon out there, I need to warn them" Kod said in one breath, hoping that sated his curiosity.

"oh...okay" Nolan nodded and left Kod alone.

Kod set the things down on the desk in the small room and lit the candle sitting there on the corner of the table.

He then began to write his letter to his family. Trying to figure out where to start.

To the Family of The Harbinger,

19 of last Seed, 4E.

Dear Father, Mother, Anita and Jergen,

Hello everyone, It's Kodlak.

It's been six days now since I left, I'm currently residing in Windhelm.

I've met friends who own a place here and they are letting me stay with them.

I'm also working on Joining the Stormcloak rebellion, I know the companions say to not join sides, but I owe my friends my life.

You see, I was trying to cross the boarder when Imperials caught me. That was the 15th when they captured us, They were on a pursue of Ulfric Stormcloak and got us all.

On the 17th, we stopped in Helgen getting ready for the headsman's block...when a large black dragon swooped down and destroyed Helgen.

I'm warning you all, stay clear of the Dragon, if you see it, don't try to fight it. You will not win.

Also, warn the Jarl if you can. I don't know how to get rid of the dragon, and I don't know if there are more.

I apologize, I was going to simply tell you about how my life is now.

But it seems it became a warning letter.

To mother: I know you are probably upset with me for not staying, but I need my path to be clear. And Slowly, its starting to be.

To Anita and Jergen, Mind your parents, They taught me everything I know. Don't ever think they don't understand...because they do.

To Father: Again, thank you for letting me out that night.

I hope I receive a letter from you all soon.

Love, Kodlak

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Cicero, the Night Jester

Chapter 4: Cicero, the night Jester

The next week sped by Kod like a rabbit being chased by a hunter.

He went to serpent stone isle, behind Windhelm, and recieved the ice wrath teeth easily.

It had been a few days since then, he was given the Stormcloak armor, but didn't wear it often. Since they had nothing to do, Kod and George usually went over to Oengul War-Anvil's Forge during the day. At night, Kod was found learning Healing spells from Nolan, who was a master wizard.

George and Nolan were decent roommates, they were constant and lively.

George was the silent giant, intimidating when need be, but never saying anything other than the important...or when with Nolan, none important.

Nolan was fun loving and a free spirit, the Seeker of Knowledge.

And out of the three of them, Nolan was the youngest, still not past his 18th Spring.

George, being the oldest, was well into his 23rd Autumn.

By the end of the week, Kod had become 'one of the boys', according to Ralof, who returned to Windhelm within the week.

After Ralof arrived, Galmar decided to go ahead and get them suited up for a mission.

They had been walking towards Whiterun hold, in disguise so that the Whiterun guard would get suspicious.

"Alright you Whelps, its about time I told you what we are doing all the way out here" Galmar was not in his usual get up, he wore iron armor, as a cover up, but the dead bear still hung over his shoulders and head.

Kod remained in his scaled armor.

George had a dark brown fur armor, nothing but the pelt bottom.

Nolan wore his college mage clothing, His hood was up over his horns.

Silverus, walking ahead of the group, was wearing the black robes from before, her snow white hair covered by the hood.

A few other Stormcloaks had joined them, all dressed in some form of armor, weather it be leather, iron, fur or steel.

Ralof was walking next to Kod, He wore Leather armor and nothing on his head.

"We are heading to Korvanjund" Galmar told the group, "We are to bring Ulfric the Jagged crown"

Kod remained quiet, they were passing the farms near Whiterun, Kod recognized The Chillfurrow farm and Battle-born farm as they headed on the road to the pale.

Kod sighed as they continued to walk, Ralof looking around, "Kind of miss it do you?" Ralof asked Kod.

Kod shrugged, "Depends. I don't really miss Whiterun, I really miss my family" Kod explained as they walked by the farms.

Ralof chuckled and nodded, "I can agree with that, I don't miss Riverwood, but I miss those who live there"

Kod nodded and looked ahead, Galmar was still talking as Silverus was leading the group, map in hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Kod got Ralof's attention, "Is Silverus really the daughter of Ulfric Stormcloak?" He asked hushly.

Ralof laughed again and shook his head, "Nah, Right after the Markarth Incident, Ulfric came back to Windhelm and found Baby Silverus in a broken boat that floated to port." Ralof explained, "The baby dark elf had snow white hair. Most of the Argonians working the port thought she was blessed by one of the gods"

Kod nodded, Silverus was almost to her 15th Winter. So young to be apart of war.

"Isn't she a little young to be in this war? Does Ulfric approve?"

Ralof shrugged, "I don't know if he does or not. He's cares for her safety and does see her as his daughter...I supposed that's why she went to the College of Winterhold for schooling. So that she could protect herself" Ralof answered and then sighed, "and don't remind me how young she is, It makes me feel old when I do" He grumbled, folding his arms as they passed the invisible line between Whiterun and the Pale.

Kod chuckled at Ralof as the older man began to grumble about his own age.

As they made their way into the pale, They saw a small farm to the left of the road. In front of the farm, on the road, was a horse and a carriage that it was meant to pull. Inside the carriage was a large wooden box. Next to the carriage was the strangest person Kod had ever seen.

The Imperial man was short, wearing vibrant red clothing, the outfit itself looked to be the clothing of a jester. The man's hair was red, dangling on his shoulders.

Silverus was the first to stop, staring at the man in utter confusion, thinking the same thing that Kod had thought.

Silverus ignored it and continued on.

The man was speaking, obviously to himself. Muttering frantically.

The group began to walk by, Kod finally stopped, noticing the wagon wheel was missing a few of its hinges.

Ralof patted the boy's shoulder, stopping next to him,

"I can see that look in your eye, I'll let them know that you had other business" Ralof walked past Kod, waving at him lazily.

Kod waved back as the group walked away. He then went up to the wagon wheel, taking a closer look at it.

"AUGH! BOTHER AND BEFUDDLE!" the red head began to wail, "Stuck here, STUCK! My mother...my poor mother...At rest, but still too STILL!"

Kod stood up again, "Problem?" He asked, tilting his head to the right.

The Jester frowned, "Poor Cicero is stuck, can't you see? I was transporting my dear, sweet mother." Then the Jester shrugged, looking to Kod with a worry smirk, "Well..not her, her corpse. She's quite dead"

Kod looked to the box then to the man, "Cicero was it...Do you need any help?"

Cicero suddenly became full of excitement, "OH YESS" He began, clapping his hands together, "Yes, the kindly stranger can Certainly help" Cicero mused, "Go to the Lorius farm, Just off the road over there. See Loreus, he has tools, he can fix my wheel. Convince him and Cicero will reward you with Coin, Gleamy shiny coin"

Cicero was like a smiling drunk Kod had never met in his life.

And Kod knew drunks, his father, both his uncles, the rest of the companions..

Kod shrugged, "You can keep your coin Cicero, I'll go talk to Lorius for you"

"Oh, what a kind stranger you are!" Cicero chuckled, "What is the name of the Kindly stranger?" He asked.

"My name is Kod" Kod replied, getting a fit of laughter from the Jester.

"What a silly name!"

"Well..it is a nickname, they aren't meant to sound good"

Cicero then laughed, "Stranger Kod is funny, Cicero finds you hilarious" Cicero continued laughing as he waved Kod off.

Kod walked up to the farm at the top of a small hill, just off the road. He quickly walked towards the farm, He looked around. The farm was small, and very unassuming. Standing with a hoe in his hand was a bald nord, who seemed Very agitated.

"Oh for the love of Mara, what now?" he asked as Kod walked over to him.

"The um...Little man, needs your help. With his wagon wheel?" Kod began to ask as the bald man grumbled.

"You mean that Cicero Feller...He's asked me about 5 times if I would fix I for him. It seems he's not satisfied with my answer.." The man folded his arms.

Kod shrugged, "Well..I know how to fix a wheel, if you let me buy the tools off you, you won't have to do it at all-" Kod's suggestion was cut off.

"No! I'm not helping him, and I'm not letting you help him" The bald man barked and shooed Kod away.

Kod walked away, slightly disappointed. He went back to Cicero, saddened.

"um...Cicero...He won't help you...and He wouldn't let me help you by borrowing his tools..." Kod then looked up at the angered Cicero, "But Whiterun is right over there, I'm sure I can get the stuff to fix your wheel..."

Cicero's face became one of surprise, "Stranger Kod is still willing to help poor Cicero?" he asked, bringing a hand to his chest.

Kod shrugged, "Well, yes. I mean it seems wrong to leave you out here, and who knows what the sun is doing to your mother." Kod told Cicero, pointing to the box. "That and my father's family lives in Whiterun, I'm sure we can get supplies and a night's rest before you venture to bring your mother to her new crypt"

Cicero danced about happily, "Thank you Stranger Kod, You make Cicero the most Happiest!" Cicero finally stopped in front of Kod and grabbed both of his hands,  
"Thank you Stranger Kod!"

Kod chuckled watching Cicero jump around.

"I'll be back, It'll be sunset by the time I return, by the looks of it" Kod pointed to the position of the sun currently.

"Hurry back Stranger Kod!" Cicero waved to Kod happily. "THANK YOU!"

Walking into Whiterun, Kod noticed that nothing had changed in a week. He saw the forge, the Drunken huntsman. His parents home, Breezehome.

He slowly walked to Breezehome and before he could knock on the door, a forced hug at his waist startled him. There, attached to his side, was his 10 year old brother, Jergen.

"Jergen..." Kod smiled, petting the boy on top of his head.

"Kod! You left and everyone was sad, but I stayed sad!" Jergen explained, burring his face into the armor, "Momma got over being upset and Dah was surprisingly happy with you going"

"Relax...I'm alright" Kod told him as the front door swung open, there stood the commander of His family. His mother.

The Khajiit woman was normal height, pure white fur and black hair. A splotch of Black under her left eye. She wore Ancient nordic armor.

She claimed it was heavy armor, but it was the only armor Kod had ever seen that showed more skin that it was supposed to protect.

"Kodlak..." Swan began as she walked out of the door, She quickly hugged her eldest son, "I'm glad you are well" She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you mother..." Kod whispered back as she backed up from him.

"We have a lot to talk about" Swan began, she smiled lightly.

"well...Maybe when I return...do you and Father have anything to fix a wagon wheel?" Kod asked, still petting His brother's head.

Swan raised a brow as Farkas appeared at the front door, "Yeah, who needs help with their wagon?"

The sun was setting as Kod, Farkas and Jergen arrived at the Lorius farm.

Kod and Farkas were holding the materials on their person and Jergan insisted on torches in case the sun went down faster then they could fix it.

As they arrived, Kod glanced around, the Sun was almost down and Cicero was no where to be found. His horse and cart was still on the side of the road.

Jergan lit two torches, handing one to Farkas while he carried the other torch.

"So this is the wheel, where is the Jester you told us about?" Jergan asked as he looked around, nothing in the landscape out of the ordinary.

"I don't know..." Kod looked around and then inhaled and prepared to yell, "CICERO!"

After a moment, They heard a thud on the ground behind the cart.

The three looked to the cart. Kod walked around with his younger brother to the back of the cart. Finding Cicero getting himself up of the ground, mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Cicero, I'm back" Kod sighed, thanking the gods that it was Cicero.

Cicero quickly turned to Kod and jumped towards him again, "Stranger Kod! Cicero is SOOOO happy that you've returned!" Cicero hugged Kod, catching Kod completely off guard.

Kod remained in the embrace that Cicero had forced for a few moments, He finally chuckled and patted Cicero's head awkwardly, "Um...Cicero...This is my father, Farkas, and my little brother, Jergen"

Kod felt the jester freeze in position on his chest, "Their here to help with your wheel. My sister and mother are cooking at the house for us when we get back"

Cicero looked up at Kod, his face read happiness and appreciation.

"You're welcome Cicero..." Kod chuckled, patting the jester's head awkwardly again.

Cicero finally let go of Kod and backed up, now looking to Jergen. Jergen began to ask questions about The imperial city as Kod walked back to Farkas, starting work on the Wheel.

After an hour, Kod and Farkas finally heard the wheel snap into place, making sure the hinges were on tightly.

Kod sighed as They backed up from their handy work. Cicero and Jergen, both holding torches now, were watching and talking to each other.

Kod found Cicero's manner of speech entertaining, no pun intended.

Kod noticed that Jergen was amused with Cicero's answers, they had become friends by the end.

"Well...There you are. One fixed wagon" Farkas told Cicero as Cicero thanked him many times over.

"Relax Cicero, lets go get food then" Kod nodded to the Jester.

"Good, Cicero is starving!" He told them as he got on the carriage to steer the horse, Jergen sitting next to him.

"There's room in the back, I was laying there before you got here" Cicero told Kod and Farkas.

Farkas nodded to Cicero and then to Kod, who followed his father to the back seat. Surprisingly enough, the box didn't smell of anything rotten or dirty. The two sat on the back step, their legs dangling from the cart.

As Cicero got the horse moving towards Whiterun, Farkas turned to Kod.

"So...how's Windhelm?" Farkas asked, leaning back in his seat.

Kod shrugged, "It's fine, I've started learning the forge trade and I know a few healing spells now" He explained as he lifted his hand, causing the golden glow to appear, showing his father.

Farkas nodded, "Not getting into trouble?"

Kod shook his head putting the spell away, "I can't really cause trouble if I talk to the Jarl on a daily basis, Father..."

Farkas chuckled hardheartedly and patted his son's back, "I know. I know" He stopped and sat back again, "Don't tell Vilkas that you know magic"

Kod raised a brow at Farkas, "Why?"

Farkas sighed and rubbed his temples, "Because your uncle doesn't approve of magic. Remember when he found out that Anita was learning destruction magic?"

Kod shivered, he remember that day. Vilkas got angry and caused a scene to play in the house. Kod remembered that Vilkas and Anita had started fighting in the mist of their yelling and Anita had used magic to summon her wolf familiar, making a mess inside the house.

"And I remember what mother did when she found them..." Kod chuckled nervously at the end, remembering their punishment for fighting. Sometimes Vilkas could be too fiery for his own well being.

And then sometimes his mother could be a scary tyrrant.

"Well, Vilkas and Sullevan are currently out of town, doing some work in the rift I think" Farkas sighed as he looked up at the stars.

Kod nodded and looked up too, watching the stars quietly with his father.

After a good bit, They arrived in Whiterun. Kod payed the stable master to keep Cicero's horse feed and watered.

As the four walked into Whiterun, Cicero's voice could be heard.

"Whiterun, Home of Skyforge steel and the Honorable Companions" He chuckled walking to Farkas, "Are you one of the Companions?"

Farkas nodded, "I am. I have a feeling my daughter will too"

Cicero then chimed, "You have so many children. So busy with-"

"Okay Cicero, that's enough" Kod cut in, the large blush over his face read uncomfortable and not ready for that conversation. Kod had tensed up, preparing for another phrase on the subject.

Cicero then began a laughter fit as Jergen shook his head, "Still immature for that?"

Kod turned to Jergen, slightly upset, "Its not that I'm immature, I just don't think its a conversation for the public to know" Kod's blush remained planted to his face as they walked to Breezehome.

As they walked into the house, a melty aroma could be smelled.

"Smells like roast beef..." Farkas began, inhaling deeply, "and grilled leeks"

Jergen laughed at his father as the group went in the house for the feast.

Kod shook his head, He was home again. His heart was at ease...for now...

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5: Companions new quest

Chapter 5: Companions new quest

Kod was awoken to the sound of talking above his head.

"-Jumping on him would wake him up...but don't you think he'll be mad?" a child's voice spoke.

"Well...it would scare him awake" The other voice was of the man they met the day before.

"If you jump on me, you will regret it" Kod spoke, starting to sit up. He had been laying on his stomach, so he used his arms as leverage.

There standing next to his bed was Cicero and Jergen, both still in their sleeping attire.

"What is it?" Kod asked as he began to struggle to sit up. He wore nothing but cloth pants.

Kod stared at Cicero, his hat was off of his head, hair scattered about. He still wore his jester outfit, which Kod guessed he enjoyed wearing.

"There are two Whiterun guards and the Jarl and his steward are here to talk to you"

Jergen answered quickly as someone walked threw the door.

This person was female, She was half Khajiit half nord like her brothers. She stood two heads under Kod, Black as night hair that waved down her back. Her eyes were ice blue as well.

She wore a brown night gown. Her eyes full of worry.

"Brother...the Jarl wants to see you..." The girl quickly spoke, looking to Kod, "What did you do?"

Kod shrugged as he got up from his bed. "Don't worry, I'm sure its just a misunderstanding" Kod stretched as the girl went to Kod's dresser and took out a cloth shirt and handed it to him. "Thanks Anita"

The girl nodded, acknowledging her name.

"Just stay at the stairs, and stay quite..." He told the three of them, all three nodding their heads quickly.

Kod sighed as he put the shirt on and began to walk down to the living room of Breezehome.

Standing in the living room was Swan and Farkas, Speaking hushed to one another. Standing on the other side of the room was Vilkas and Sullevan, They must have arrived this morning.

But they were staring at the front of the fire place, where the Jarl of Whiterun, standing with his steward. Two guards were placed at the front door.

Kod walked down, Swan following Kod to the Jarl.

Kod bowed slightly to the Jarl, "My Jarl" Kod began inhaling as the Jarl grunted.

"You're Kodlak...you know the Imperials are looking for you.." Balgruuf told him, shaking his head, "But that's not what I'm here to talk about...I was told that you were at Helgen last week...you saw that Dragon.."

Kod shivered, the memory of the dragon that haunted him the first few nights in Windhelm. Kod shut his eyes tightly, "That dragon destroyed everything in Helgen...Imperial, Stormcloak, civilian, It didn't care..." Kod's arm began to shake lightly, his fear apparent in his voice. "It was Black...no, Blacker than night. Its eyes were red as flame, and the fire it breathed was just as hot."

Kod explained the best he could without causing panic to himself.

"So...everyone in Helgen..." Balgruuf began, saddening his eyes.

"I apologize Jarl, I am having a hard time reliving those awful memories..." Kod began as he walked over to the table, sitting down, back facing the table. Kod rested his face into his hands. Remembering the yells and screams of that day. Those lives who will never hear the songs of birds or see the light of day ever again.

Vilkas and Sullevan sat on each side of Kod, Vilkas rubbing the boy's neck, trying to calm him down. Sullevan handed Kod a mug of ale, trying to calm the boy's nerves.

Kod took the ale, thanking him quietly and drank it down.

"We sent aid to Riverwood, just in case that dragon decided to fight there...When your mother brought the letter to me..." Balgruff's voice stopped as a loud knock came from the front door, getting everyone's attention.

Just then, from the front door, The Jarl's housecarl, Irileth ran in. Getting on one knee in front of the Jarl, "My Jarl, There is news of a dragon attacking the western watch tower." she explained as Farkas got off the wall eagerly.

Vilkas and Sullevan exchanged glances and nodded, both standing at the same time.

Kod, setting the mug down on the table, sighed as Balgruff turned to Swan.  
"May I ask the help of the Companions in this?" He asked her.

Swan looked to Farkas, who nodded, She then turned back to Balgruuf, "Of course my Jarl, we will head out as soon as possible."

"Thank you...Whiterun thanks you" Balgruuf restated.

Kod remained sitting as the Jarl and his people left Breezehome. Swan turned to the group, "Get everything you need. We'll meet at the stables in 30 minutes" She ordered.

Kod grumbled as he got up. "Kodlak, you are going with us..." Swan stopped him, getting an annoyed look from Kod, "I passed out at Helgen...I'll just be dead weight.." Kod explained.

Farkas smirked as Swan smiled to her eldest son, "I think you'll do fine, get your armor and lets move out" She ordered.

Kod grumbled walking back up the stairs, walking past Cicero and his own siblings at the top of the stairs. Kod went into his room and shut the door, getting his things together and strapping his scaled armor to his person again.

Before he walked out of the room a knock came from the door. "Kod?" It was Anita's voice.

"Come in" Kod answered as the door swung open and his two siblings stood there.

In Anita's arms were arrows, orcish arrows, a good 50 or more.

In Jergen's hands was a bow, an orcish bow that had a glowing enchantment on it.

"Jergen and I were going to give this to you as a birthday present this year..but we think you might need it now more than ever" Anita explained as Jergen held up the bow, "Jergen made the bow and I enchanted it...It catches enemies on fire when you draw blood with an arrow" Anita explained. Kod lifted the bow, it was light in his hands.

Kod strapped it to his back and the arrows. He thanked his siblings by kissing their foreheads and walking past them.

Cicero was standing in the hallway before the stairs.

"Um..Cicero wishes Stranger Kod good luck against the dragon..." Cicero seemed troubled, staring at Kod.

Kod smiled up at Cicero, "What is it?"

Cicero shrugged to Kod, "This talk of dragons...I don't know if it'll be safe to take mother to her new crypt alone..." He explained, leaning on the wall now, folding his arms over his chest.

Kod patted Cicero's shoulder, "How about a Deal, you watch my sister and brother while we're gone and I'll help you to the new crypt for your mother...how does that sound?" Kod asked, getting an excited Cicero, bouncing off the wall towards Kod.

Kod jumped again, and then a hand on his chest to calm down.  
"Thank you Stranger Kod! You are such a giving stranger indeed!" Cicero told him happily, grabbing his hands again.

Kod shrugged, "Just doing my best really..." he admitted to Cicero.

Cicero nodded to him, not letting go of his hands, "and the best is what you are doing" He chuckled.

Kod chuckled, Cicero had made his heart light again. "We will be back" he told Cicero, taking his hands back.

Kod walked down to the first level again. Seeing that the other three companions had left and the only one left was Kod's father.

"I hope you've readied yourself" Farkas didn't have his gentle tone when he usually spoke to his children. This tone was one reading for battle.

Kod nodded, not saying anything to him.

* * *

As they left Breezehome into the blazing sun outside, Kod's skin began to crawl. A feeling had washed over him, It wasn't fear...This feeling was causing him to shake slightly, worried about looking on another dragon.

As they walked to the Western Watch tower, they remained silent. Kod and Farkas were too quiet, according to Anita, but this time they really had nothing to discuss.

As they arrived at the tower, Sullevan was standing on the road, watching and waiting.

Farkas walked over to Sullevan and spoke quietly, finding out where Swan and Vilkas had disappeared to.

Kod looked around, the tower was missing some of its large bricks as if something knocked them over. Fire was rapid threw the field around the tower.

"It's been here" Kod told them, walking to the side of them.

Sullevan nodded, "It looks like it, and the two hot heads took off in two different directions to find it" He sighed, ruffling his thin hair.

Farkas sighed, shaking his head as Vilkas came back from the left of the watch tower.

"Nothing but what you see here" He told them walking up, "But It might come back"

Kod grumbled, He hoped it would stay away.

Just then a loud roaring noise put the four of them into a battle stance. Kod pulled out the bow and an arrow, reading it, facing it to the ground.

Farkas and Vilkas looked to the sky, both holding their long swords.

Sullevan was holding two separate deadric swords in each hand, awaiting the fight.

As they were looking about the sky, a loud roar and a gush of wind emitted from the top of the tower.

Just as the gush ended, someone fell from the top of the tower down. They began to rush forward, to save who ever was falling. Kod was the one who caught the person, not seeing who it was for the fact he saw the dragon.

When Kod finally slid to a stop at the base of the tower, he watched the dragon with a look of fear and worry. He looked to the person, seeing his mother laying limp in his arms. A sudden wave of guilt and fear flushed his face as he hugged his mother. He laid her down gently, and took the bow out again, deciding that the dragon must fall by his hands.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: A Dragonborn's Soul

Chapter 6: A dragonborn's soul.

Kod pulled up the arrow to see if he could catch the dragon for a moment, all he needed was one.

The dragon, with out knowledge of Kod, gave him his opening as he floated over them. Kod shoot a few arrows at the dragon, forcing the dragon to take notice and fly away.

"You are not leaving!" He yelled as he followed the dragon to it's landing spot.

He felt Vilkas and Sullevan follow him in a dash to the dragon.

Kod quickly switched his weapon to the two handed steel blade, bringing it full force down to the dragon.

The dragon took the hit to its neck and began to slash about, feeling other attacks from two more warriors.

Kod pulled the blade out of the neck and began to hack at the dragon.

The dragon was growing weak and Kod as now in a rage. He pulled the sword over his head and sliced the dragon's head completely off.

The sickening crunch of bones pulled Kod out of his blind rage.

Kod left the sword in the dragon's body as he dropped to his knees and began to cough. His chest was roaring in pain, causing him to drop further to the ground, completely lying down.

As he began to loose sight around him, He saw the dragon next to him began to flame up, as if it's soul was being taken from it.

He could hear a muffled version of his name as he began to black out from everything around him as his breaths quickened and his chest stung more.

* * *

After a moment, or what felt like a moment, Kod's eyes opened up, taking a look around. Not recognizing the area he was in. The room was the entrance area in Jorrvaskr. He looked around, Mirrors were everywhere. The Mirrors were singled and long, some with a symbol on the top rim.

He quietly stood up and looked around at the mirrors, there had to be at least five.

The fire in the center of the room was glowing and the tables were missing.

Kod remained on the floor, bringing his legs to himself, becoming the child he had inside. "Mother..." he whispered as he began to let tears drop. Feeling the loss in his chest was going to be difficult to over come.

"why are you crying child?" He heard a deep voice, beastly and loud. He looked up to see a spiritual person standing over him. This man had robes, unsure of what the man looked like under his hood. He was looking to Kod with a curious tone.

"What is this pain I feel from you?"

Kod whipped his eyes quickly and stood up, "My mother...a dragon killed her" he saddened, his ears dropping and his eyes puffy from the tears.

The man's robes were rugged like scales.

"A dovah?...You killed me in revenge to the feline warrior?" he asked Kod curiously.

Kod backed up a few steps as the creature spoke, "Wait...what?...you...you're the dragon?" Kod asked and then became angry, "What are you doing here? Where did you take me? Who are you?" He ordered from the man in dragon scaled robes.

The man chuckled, "They named me Mirmulnir. We are in your mind, you took my soul and now I live here with you" He explained and then pointing to Kod, "Look at your self"

Kod took a moment and looked around, his soul would be Jorrvaskr, the only childhood home he remembered. He then looked down at himself, he was wearing nothing but a loin-cloth.

He felt exposed now, bringing his hands to his bear shoulders, covering himself.

"Alright fine...my soul...why are we here?" he asked the self proclaimed dragon.

The man shrugged, "I am here because you stole my soul Dovahkiin"

Kod raised a brow at he last word, "What did you just call me?" he asked, slightly angered but too nude to really care about anger.

The man tilted his head, "In your tounge its called Dragonborn...the ultimate dragon slayer and the only ones who can use a dragon's soul to summon a thu'um" he explained to Kod.

Kod then felt a knot in his stomach, "Dragonborn? I am a dragonborn?" he asked, mostly to himself and he began to think back. "If I am dragonborn, that means one of my parents is, and my siblings are too right?" he asked, turning back to the dragon.

The man shrugged, "I don't know, you are the one who stole me" he huffed angrily.

Kod placed his fingers on his temples, the whole situation was overwhelming him to a point.

He then thought back to Helgen, the dark elf called him dragon born too.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be working with a dark elf with this whole dragonborn business would you?" Kod asked the cloaked man.

The dragon sighed, "I don't know a dark elf..." he told him almost to the point of whispering.

Kod nodded, figures.

Kod then looked around again, the mirrors were still in the room.

"If this is my soul, what are the mirrors for?" he asked as he walked over to the closest one, having a wolf like symbol over it.

"I think it is parts of you inside..." the dragon told him, "I am not sure.."

Kod walked over to the closest one and looked at his reflection. His ears were missing, His hair hung over his face and his masculine figure couldn't be flawed, huge and brawly, like his father. The nord in the mirror was wearing the wolf armor of the companions and held his two handed blade with pride.

Kod lifted his hand to his head, making sure that he still had his ears.

He then realized, the man in the mirror was him, but the full nord of him.

Kod backed away from the mirror, the nord man remaining there inside the mirror. He sighed as he walked over to another mirror, This one had a black hand symbol above it. Kod had never seen the symbol before in his life, but he looked into the mirror anyway.

Inside this mirror was a full white Khajiit with black hair, he was wearing black and read clothing and a black hood over his ears. In his hands was the bow and arrows that his siblings had given him. The Khajiit looked to be in pain, his eyes had seen better days.

Kod backed away and fell into the lining of another Mirror, This one was the Nord him again, covered by mages clothing and holding up his healing spell.

Kod gulped, this were the parts of him that he wanted to be or that he could be. Two more mirrors left in the room. He slowly walked over to one of them, a dragon symbol above the mirror. He peered in the reflection. It was him, as himself. Nothing was changed, except that he was wearing an unusual tan armor made of scales and bones.

He tilted his head and continued to the last one. The last one had no symbol above it, but it did have a golden glow about it. He walked over and looked in, seeing himself again, in his under clothing like he was now. The only difference between the two was that the one inside the mirror had a very toothy grin and yellow eyes, like those of a deadra.

He gasped slightly and pulled back.

"It appears our time is up, time to go home" The mirror him spoke in a sinister voice to him as he blacked out again.

* * *

Kod groaned as his consciousness came around, he blinked a few times as he struggled to sit up.

"Hey now, don't get up so fast" Jergen told him, grabbing Kod's shoulder, "How do you feel?"

Kod groaned again as he felt his chest, the pain had calmed itself but it was still there. He blinked a few more times before being able to see Jergen to his left and Anita to the right of him.

They were in the living area of Breezehome, Anita was walking over to him, holding an odd potion bottle. She dropped in front of him and handed the bottle to him, "Here, drink this" she told him.

He took the bottle and sniffed once, it didn't have a smell.

He hoped that it didn't have a flavor either.

He lifted it to his lips and chugged it down, The taste was bitter yet smooth. He drank it till the pain in his chest slowly came to a halt. He coughed a few more times until the taste went away.

"Thank you sister" Kod patted her head with his hand.

He looked around, they had put him on the floor to the left of the fire, to keep him warm.

"I'll go get Cicero" Jergen stood up and ran up stairs.

Kod watched his little brother run up the stairs and then looked to Anita, "How long has it been since the defeat of the dragon?" he asked her.

Anita smiled, "three days, you've been sleeping and we've been applying that medicine for that long. Mother says it will help"

Kod then widened his eyes, "Mother's alive?" he asked her, worriedly.

"Alive yes, Her left arm is broken though" Anita answered, "I heard she took a fall that could have killed her, but you saved her" she smiled to him, "You really are heroic"

Kod sighed, relief to his frame that his mother was alive. "I thought she was dead..." he whispered as a smile crept up to his lips. "That's good that she is alright"

"STRANGER KOD!" Cicero's voice hollered as he came down the stairs and collapsed on Kod, giving him a hug.

"CICERO WAIT!" Kod yelled back as Cicero landed on him.

Anita and Jergen laughed as Kod struggled to get up with Cicero on top of him.

"Cicero, I'm fine...please stop squeezing me" he begged of the Jester.

Cicero pulled back, he was happy and ecstatic, "Cicero is just happy to see that Kod is alive!" he told him, hugging him again.

Kod smiled and then looked to his siblings, shrugging. After a letting Cicero indulge in the hug and prying him off of Kod, They decided that Kod should probably get a bath, due to his smell.

Anita went out back to their built in tub that they made years prior, and warmed the water. Jergen got clothes ready for after the bath.

And Cicero helped Kod up to take him.

"So where are my parents?" he asked Cicero as they limped outside to the bath.

"Your mother and father are out of town, that Uncle of yours visits, thinking something wrong will happen" Cicero sighed heavily, "But not to worry, Cicero has taken good care of Stranger Kod's siblings" Cicero nodded as they made it to the bath.

Kod sighed as they made it to the bath, Anita was just leaving as they walked in.

Jergen walked out of their back door to the private bath house behind Breezehome as Anita walked back in.

After a few minutes of struggling with Cicero and Jergen, Kod was finally alone in the bath house. The water was warm to his skin, washing the dirt off of his body.

After minutes of bathing, Kod got out and put his lenin clothing on. He stretched, suddenly feeling awake and alive. He inhaled air and began to gather his dirty clothing to take back inside.

Before opening the door to Whiterun, he heard voices, muffled voices outside.

He opened the door lightly to hear as the voices became clear.

"He seemed to be nicer than usual"

It was Farkas's voice.

"I still think he's odd...I mean I know why she has to see him, especially when she is close to death...but...He is still...odd" Vilkas's voice spoke, rather shaky.

Farkas humphed as they got closer, "I can never tell, Her father seems to be alright...as long as we are safe. We are his only family now"

Vilkas grumbled, "Why did you have to marry a half deadra?"

Farkas grumbled back, "I don't care if she is half missing, Swan would still be mine, and I hers"

There was a moment of silence, Kod guessed that his father had blown a fuse inside Uncle Vilkas's head.

"...I...Just stop that" Vilkas finally grumbled under his breath as he opened the door to the bath house, knocking Kod in the face and throwing him back a few feet.

Vilkas looked in as Kod laid on the ground, holding his face, moaning in pain.

"What happened to you?" Farkas asked as the twins walked in.

Kod grumbled and sat up, blood running down from his nose, "the door, that's what happened" he grumbled as he picked up his clothes again and held them to his face to stop the bleeding.

Farkas helped his son up as Vilkas laughed, knowing that he had opened the door.

Kod grumbled and walked on his own, "Don't laugh"

Vilkas laughed again as they followed him back inside, "You must really like pain" he joked.

Farkas then shook his head, trying to keep from laughing at the two.

End chapter 6.


End file.
